yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 119
"The Little Bird That Fell into Darkness" (闇に落ちた小鳥'' Yami ni Ochita Kotori) is the one-hundredth and nineteenth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. Synopsis As they reunite after a long time, Ruri breaks down in tears while Shun is happy that his sister is safe. But suddenly, Ruri challenges Shun to a Duel! Shun notices that Ruri is being controlled by someone. Resolving to save his sister with his own strength, he fights by himself, but… Featured Duel At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Shun Kurosaki vs. Ruri Kurosaki vs. Shun.]] '''Turn 1: Shun' Shun Normal Summons "Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600). As it was Normal Summoned this turn, Shun activates its effect to Special Summon another copy of it from his hand. Shun activates the effect of "Raid Raptors - Retrofit Lanius" in his hand, allowing him to substitute it for any "Raid Raptors" monster he controls, so he Special Summons it (800/1200), treated "Vanishing Lanius". The other effect of "Retrofit Lanius", allows it to be treated as two Overlay Units for the Xyz Summon of a "Raid Raptors" monster, so Shun overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon" (100/2600). Shun Sets a card. Turn 2: Ruri Ruri Normal Summons "Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow". Ruri activates the effect of the "Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow" in her hand, as she controls a "Lyrical Luscinia" monster other than "Sapphire Swallow". She can Special Summon it along with a Level 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster from her hand. She Special Summons a copy of "Cobalt Sparrow". Ruri activates the effect of the second "Cobalt Sparrow", allowing her to add a copy of itself from her Deck to her hand. She activates the effect of another copy of "Sapphire Swallow", Special Summoning it and the added "Cobalt Sparrow". Ruri overlays her five Level 1 monsters to Xyz Summon "Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale". "Assembly Nightingale" gains 100 ATK for each Overlay Unit it has, and it can attack directly a number of times for each of its Overlay Units ("Assembly Nightingale": 0 → 500 ATK). "Assembly Nightingale" attacks Shun directly five times (Shun: 4000 → 3500 → 3000 → 2500 → 2000 → 1500 LP). Turn 3: Shun Shun draws and subsequently activates "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force", allowing him to Rank-Up a "Raid Raptors" monster he controls, using it as the Overlay Unit. He Ranks-Up "Rise Falcon" and performs a Rank-Up Xyz Change to Xyz Summon "Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon" in Attack Position. Shun activates the effect of "Blaze Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy all monsters Ruri controls and inflict 500 damage for each one. Ruri activates the effect of "Assembly Nightingale", detaching an Overlay Unit to prevent its destruction ("Assembly Nightingale": 500 → 400 ATK). The other effect of "Blaze Falcon" allows it to attack directly, but Ruri activates the effect of "Assembly Nightingale" to reduce the battle damage to 0 and prevent it from being destroyed ("Assembly Nightingale": 400 → 300 ATK). Turn 4: Ruri Ruri draws "Parasite Fusioner". "Assembly Nightingale" attacks Shun directly three times (Shun: 1500 → 1200 → 900 → 600 LP). Ruri activates "Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Song" as a "Lyrical Luscinia" monster she controls inflicted battle damage to her opponent; she can Special Summon a Level 1 monster from her hand in Defense Position. She Special Summons "Parasite Fusioner" (0/0). As it was Special Summoned, Ruri activates the effect of "Parasite Fusioner"; she can Fusion Summon using it and a monster she controls or in her hand as Fusion Materials, and it can be substituted for any Fusion Material. After the Fusion Summon, "Parasite Fusioner" will be equipped to the Summoned monster; if that monster would be destroyed, "Parasite Fusioner" can be destroyed instead. She fuses "Parasite Fusioner", treated as a "Lyrical Luscinia" monster, with "Assembly Nightingale" to Fusion Summon "Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale". "Independent Nightingale" gains one Level for each Overlay Unit "Assembly Nightingale" had before the Fusion Summon ("Independent Nightingale" 1 → 4) and it gains 500 ATK for each Level it has ("Independent Nightingale": 1000 → 3000 ATK). "Independent Nightingale" attacks "Blaze Falcon", but Shun activates his face-down "Raid Raptors - Evasive", as a "Raid Raptors" monster he controls is attacked. He can return an Overlay Unit from the attacked monster to his hand to negate the attack. Ruri activates the effect of "Independent Nightingale" to inflict 500 damage to Shun for each Level it has, but Shun finds an Action Card and activates "Acceleration" to reduce that effect damage to him to 0. Ruri activates "Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Strike" as she controls a face-up "Lyrical Luscinia" monster to negate the effect of all monsters her opponent controls. Turn 5: Shun Shun draws "Little Fairy" and subsequently Normal Summons it. He activates its effect twice, sending a card from his hand to the Graveyard to increase its Level by 1 for each card ("Little Fairy" 3 → 4 → 5). He activates "Cross Xyz", allowing him to Xyz Summon using an Xyz Monster and a monster whose Level is equal to its Rank. Shun overlays "Little Fairy" and "Blaze Falcon", treated as a Level 5 monster, to "Raid Raptors - Étrange Falcon". He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy a monster Ruri controls and inflict damage to her equal to that monster's ATK. Ruri tries to use the effect of "Parasite Fusioner" to prevent the destruction of "Independent Nightingale", but is stopped by her subconsciousness. "Independent Nightingale" is destroyed (Ruri: 4000 → 1000 LP). "Étrange Falcon" attacks Ruri directly Ruri: 1000 → 0 LP). Shingo Sawatari and Crow Hogan vs. Emma and Jacob Turn 1: Shingo Shingo is about to start his turn; in that moment, the Battle Beast intrudes in the Duel (Battle Beast: 4000 → 2000 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Shun Kurosaki Ruri Kurosaki Doctor Action Field Action Cards Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 3